<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey is it alright if i keep calling out your name? by sparklyskie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229499">hey is it alright if i keep calling out your name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyskie/pseuds/sparklyskie'>sparklyskie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, osahina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyskie/pseuds/sparklyskie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christmas should be celebrated merrily, so I hang on something that makes me happy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hey is it alright if i keep calling out your name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing Osamu wanted from Hinata was a little time, a little attention, and a little affection.</p><p>The only thing he desperately craved was for Hinata to pat his head, to hold him the way he liked to be held, to caress his face, and to kiss him good night.</p><p>Osamu was currently unwell, shedding a tear or two and feeling a little drowsy. he barely even ate, which was unusual for he was renowned for his big appetite.</p><p>His body itched for a delicate brush, skin to skin, bare. it had been a month and he felt their connections had gotten distant. Hinata had told him beforehand, and Osamu understood. but that doesn’t mean it was going to be easy.</p><p>Their shared apartment had been vacant and quiet. Osamu could even hear his own heartbeat now; the very rhythm that sings i miss you. i miss you. i miss you.</p><p>“Funny,” Osamu thought.</p><p>How silence could leave him feeling so helpless; how much he hated to be alone in an empty room that felt like it was going to suffocate and crush him to pieces.</p><p>“Think of good memories.” Osamu commanded.</p><p>He despised it when his thoughts had gone to dangerous places.</p><p>And he remembered the first time they spent Christmas together, decorating the tree that stood in the corner of their living room. Hinata insisted to hang on a gray fox ornament, which Osamu found really weird in the first place.</p><p>“Why do you hang on that? It doesn’t suit the Christmas vibe.”</p><p>“It does,”</p><p>Hinata smiled at himself, still not looking at Osamu,</p><p>“Christmas should be celebrated merrily, so I hang on something that makes me happy.”</p><p>Hinata‘s eyes filled with warm tenderness as he spoke,</p><p>“The gray fox reminds me of you, and you make me really really happy.”</p><p>He caressed Osamu’s cheek by hand, ushering him to bow down to meet his height. Still smiling, Hinata’s eyes never left Osamu’s.</p><p>“Thank you.” and then proceeded to kiss Osamu’s cheek. “Let’s continue to keep being happy for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>Good memories never failed to bring warmth and tranquility that calm Osamu’s nerves, especially when Hinata was involved. But none of it had an everlasting effect—he still felt the excruciating pain that pierced his chest, numbing his body.</p><p>Eventually, exhaustion came flushing over him and it deliberately caused Osamu to doze off.</p><p>“Shouyou,” he mumbled softly,</p><p>“...please come home.”</p><p>And he shut his eyes.</p><p>Another hot tear rolled down his cheek, and Osamu slept being spooned by his own loneliness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos/comments are appreciated &lt;3<br/>anyways thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>